1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for remotely carrying out the operation of turning television cameras or measuring devices to an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a circular or elliptical athletic field or race track, a plurality of universal head systems having image pickup machines mounted on universal heads are disposed at different positions and photographing is effected while pursuing an object moving on the field or track. In this case, operators are stationed for the respective universal head systems and it is usually the practice for each operator to effect horizontal pivotal movement (hereinafter referred to as pan) of the supporting stage of the universal head system, vertical pivotal movement (hereinafter referred to as tilt) of said supporting stage and control of the zooming or focusing of the image pickup machine. An apparatus has also been proposed in which one of a plurality of universal head systems is designated as the main universal head system and an operator is stationed for this main universal head system and any variation in the movement of the controlled main universal head system is transmitted to the auxiliary universal head systems by a cam to thereby effect control. In the former case, each universal head system requires an operator, and in the latter case, when the universal head systems have been moved to other places, it is necessary to replace the cam with a cam matching the arrangement of the universal head systems and therefore, where the universal head systems are used at several locations, a number of cams must be prepared, and this leads to an increased cost and cumbersome procedure of interchanging the cam. Particularly, even when the positions of the universal head systems have been slightly shifted, the cam in use must be replaced with another cam and therefore, in reality, it is usual to use universal heads fixed in place, and this leads to a disadvantage that the images photographed lack freshness.